Adieu, mon ami
by FlyingDutchman92
Summary: Beckett a beau détenir le coeur de Davy Jones et contrôler les océans, il lui reste un petit détail à régler. Un détail tentaculaire, capable de détruire l'ensemble de sa flotte sur un simple ordre. Le Kraken doit mourir... de la main de son maître.
1. Une confiance toute relative

_M__onsieur, ils sont là_. L'homme en noir, grand et mince, se tenait respectueusement à la porte de la cabine. Assis devant son bureau, Lord Cutler Beckett leva à peine la tête vers son fidèle assistant.

_- Bien Mercer, bien. Faîtes appeler Jones_. Il replongea immédiatement son nez dans les papiers qu'il était en train d'étudier.

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête et sortit. Une grande effervescence régnait sur le pont de L'Endeavour ; à quelques encablures du bateau amiral de la marine royale, un immense trois-mâts avait surgit des flots et se tenait à présent bord à bord avec lui. De longs cordages avaient été tendus entre les deux navires pour les maintenir à couple. Bien qu'habitués à la vue de l'équipage du Vaisseau Fantôme, les marins avaient bien de la peine à empêcher leurs mains de trembler tandis qu'ils nouaient les amarres. Quelques instants plus tard, Davy Jones, maître des sept mers et capitaine du Hollandais Volant arpentait en claudiquant le pont de l'Endeavour. Bousculant au passage un officier qui tentait de lui interdire l'entrée de la pièce, il pénétra dans la cabine de Beckett.

_On ne peut pas me convoquer comme un vulgaire matelot !_ Rugit-il en franchissant le seuil.

_- Vous êtes pourtant là,_ se contenta de répondre Beckett en faisant signe à son invité de s'asseoir.

Malgré ses bravades, Jones n'était pas à son aise, « invité » à bord d'un autre bateau que le sien. Il balaya la pièce du regard, qui était à mille lieues de sa propre cabine. Pour avoir installé un aussi grand autoportrait, ce Lord devait avoir une très haute opinion de lui-même. Face à lui, un immense planisphère occupait la quasi-totalité du mur. Jones s'attarda un instant sur cette carte, bien plus précise que toutes celles qu'il possédait lui-même. Beckett aimait visiblement connaître les limites précises du monde qu'il dirigeait désormais. Il se prit à sourire en apercevant de petites reproductions de navires épinglées ça et là, il n'avait aucun mal à les reconnaître : l'Endeavour, l'Interceptor, Le Hollandais Volant…

Beckett suivit le regard de son hôte tentaculaire et sourit, l'air satisfait. _Eh oui, mon cher Jones, le monde s'agrandit… et bientôt nous en auront extirpé toute la vermine…_

_- Vous devez être content dans ce cas… _soupira Jones d'un ton las.

_- Pas exactement._ Il leva un œil sombre sur son interlocuteur. _Deux mois, cela fait deux mois que vous ne nous avez pas livré le moindre pirate !_

_- J'ai détruit une bonne dizaine de bateaux,_ protesta Jones,_ pendant que vous vaquiez à vos préoccupations…géographiques, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce blanc-bec qui voulait lui apprendre à naviguer. A lui, l'océan…

Sans s'émouvoir de la réponse de Jones, Beckett se leva et s'empara d'un coffret qu'il posa sur son bureau. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant tressaillit mais demeura silencieux.

_J'ai besoin de prisonniers Jones, de prisonniers à interroger. En général, cela est plus aisé lorsqu'ils sont encore en vie…_

_- Le Hollandais Volant n'obéit qu'aux ordres de son capitaine, _rétorqua-t-il avec emphase.

_- Et ce capitaine doit obéir aux ordres de la Compagnie des Indes orientales ! _aboya Beckett.

Jones se contenta de hausser les épaules, il était habitué à se genre de scène. Cette collaboration forcée était une véritable calvaire pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix : Beckett avait réussi à mettre la main sur son cœur, son unique faiblesse, le seul moyen faire plier sa volonté de fer. Jusqu'à présent, à part ces quelques altercations, il avait quand même réussi à conserver un peu de liberté. Et il y aurait des prisonniers uniquement lorsqu'il déciderait qu'il y aurait des survivants… Le lord s'était calmé, visiblement contrarié d'avoir perdu son calme.

_Soit, de toute façon ce n'était pas de cela dont je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous aujourd'hui. Il y a un sujet qui me préoccupe bien davantage._

_- A savoir ?_

_- Le Kraken._

Jones leva les yeux, surpris. _A-t-il attaqué un vaisseau de la marine royale par erreur ?_

_- Non, pas encore._

_- Vos craintes sont ridicules, il n'attaque que sur mes ordres._

_- Il se trouve que la confiance que je vous accorde est très relative, mon cher Jones, _siffla Beckett_. Je suis désolé mais… il semble que son utilité touche à sa fin_

_- Vous plaisantez ? Comment croyez-vous que j'envoie les navires pirates par le fond ?_

_- Le Hollandais Volant est suffisamment bien armé pour se passer de ce monstre répugnant, _susurra une voix doucereuse dans son dos. Mercer venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Pris entre deux feux, Jones céda_ : très bien, je vais le renvoyer vers les mers froides, il y trouvera de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. _

Mercer et Beckett échangèrent un regard complice_ : je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris Jones… je veux que vous abattiez cette bête._

_- NON !!! _hurla-t-il en fracassant une chaise d'un coup de pince_. Le Kraken est à moi, Jamais je ne lui ferai le moindre mal._

_- C'est regrettable car c'est pourtant ce que vous allez faire. _

Jones secoua la tête avec obstination, ses tentacules se mouvaient nerveusement en tout sens et avaient progressivement pris la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été effrayé en voyant la tempête qui couvait derrière ses yeux bleus glacier, mais Beckett et Mercer en avaient vu d'autres. Sans un mot, Beckett ouvrit le coffret, exposant son contenu à la vue des trois hommes. Tout au fond, le coeur toujours battant du capitaine du Vaisseau Fantôme pulsait avec force, au rythme de sa colère. Jones se tint coi, retenant simplement un geste de dégoût lorsque Mercer tendit la main pour s'emparer de son cœur ; mais lorsque ce dernier sortit de sa botte une longue dague en argent, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qui lui emblait être une menace ridicule.

_- Ah… ainsi donc moi non plus je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité ? Parfait, allez-y, embrochez mon cœur…Mais êtes-vous prêt pour ce qui arrivera ensuite ? _lui rappela-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il éclata de rire, en voyant la confusion dans les yeux de Mercer et défia les deux hommes du regard. Il savait que son argument avait fait mouche, aucun d'eux ne s'aviserait de le tuer, en sachant qu'il devrait prendre sa place aux commandes du Hollandais Volant. Mais son triomphe fut de courte durée.

_- Vous vous croyez à l'abri Jones_, siffla Beckett, _parce qu'aucun de nous ne voudrait de votre misérable place. Mais je peux demander à n'importe lequel de mes hommes de vous tuer, sans rien lui dire des conséquences de ses actes, bien entendu. Je n'aurais rien à y perdre, et je gagnerais sans doute un allié un peu plus… obéissant._ Il laissa le temps à ses paroles de faire leur effet avant d'ajouter : _à vous de choisir Jones, c'est votre bête, ou vous-même. Mais sachez que si vous aviez l'idée stupide et saugrenue de vous sacrifier, nous traquerions votre bestiole sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions la capturer. _Se penchant à son oreille, il murmura_ : pauvre créature, vous imaginez ce que de vulgaires marins pourraient lui faire ?_

Jones tressaillit, les mots prononcés par Beckett lui fouaillaient les entrailles et ses yeux commençaient à picoter dangereusement. Il maudit intérieurement la présence de son cœur, si proche, responsable de ces vagues d'émotions qu'il peinait à contenir. Et pourtant, il lui fallait garder l'esprit clair et réfléchir, vite. Sa seule chance était de faire croire à ce lord qu'il avait gagné la partie. Dès qu'il serait de retour sur le Hollandais, il réveillerait le Kraken et lui ordonnerait de se rendre aux antipodes, au fond des océans glacés où aucun navire de la marine royale ne viendrait jamais le chercher. Il mentirait à Beckett, en prétendant avoir exécuté ses ordres. Personne n'irait vérifier, surtout s'il n'y avait plus aucune attaque du monstre dans les Caraïbes. Oui, ce plan pouvait marcher.

- _Très bien,_ céda-t-il avec lassitude, _je ferai ce que vous me demandez._

_- Vous voyez Mercer, j'avais raison… Tout homme a son prix. _Il sourit. _Bien Jones, puisqu'il semble que vous soyez finalement devenu raisonnable, je pense que nous pouvons mettre fin à cet entretien._

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, Jones s'apprêta à donner congé, mais au moment où il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Beckett le rappela :

_- Jones, où allez-vous ?_

_- Je retourne à bord de mon bâtiment… _expliqua-t-il de l'air plus naturel du monde.

- _Allons, allons Jones_. Il secoua la tête, l'air contrit. _Mercer va vous accompagner, pour s'assurer que tout se passe sans encombre._

Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux du vieux capitaine, Beckett exultait intérieurement, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. D'un geste, il fit signe à Mercer d'emporter le coffre avec lui. Jones le regarda sortir, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

_Je vous l'ai dit, mon cher Jones, la confiance que je vous porte est plus que limitée… _


	2. La fin d'un monde

Assis devant son orgue, Davy Jones écoutait une fois de plus la mélodie de sa boite à musique, indifférent aux larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage et tombaient sur le clavier de son instrument. Jamais auparavant il ne se serait laisser aller ainsi, mais jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi misérable. A part le jour où elle l'avait abandonné ; oui, ce jour là aussi il avait pleuré sur son orgue.

Avec un petit bruit de ressort, la musique cessa ; du bout d'un tentacule, il remonta le mécanisme. Seules ces quelques notes lui permettaient de supporter cette insoutenable attente sans devenir fou. La vie était décidemment bien cruelle envers lui Il avait perdu son amour, son âme… Et aujourd'hui la seule créature vivante qu'il s'était autorisé à aimer depuis lors était condamnée à mourir… de sa propre main.

Des flots de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, comme celui du jour où il avait découvert l'animal, encore à l'état de larve grotesque aux yeux immenses, pataude et affamée. Le pauvre hère s'était retrouvé piégé dans un trou d'eau à marée basse. Pris de pitié, il l'avait ramené à bord de son navire dans un énorme tonneau en bois. A l'époque, il ignorait sa véritable nature mais il avait bien senti qu'il tenait là un animal extraordinaire. La réalité avait finalement dépassé ses espoirs les plus fous lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait communiquer avec le créature : un simple contact leur permettait d'échanger des émotions simples : peur, colère, faim, froid. Bien sûr, cela demeurait relativement rudimentaire ; mais quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise… et sa joie le jour où, alors que l'animal l'avait timidement étreint du bout d'un de ses tentacules, il avait ressentit une vague d'affection.

En quelques mois, le Kraken avait suffisamment forci pour se passer de ses soins attentifs ; il lui avait alors appris à suivre le Hollandais Volant tout en se tenant à l'écart des autres navires. L'équipage s'était au début inquiété de la présence du monstre qui ne cessait de grandir et passait son temps à tourner autour du navire mais, au fil du temps, les marins s'étaient accoutumés à lui. D'autant plus que les facéties de la bête avaient le don de dérider leur capitaine, qui se jetait parfois à l'eau pour rejoindre son nouveau compagnon.

Rapidement, Jones avait compris qu'il pouvait tirer parti de la force colossale du Kraken et de sa confiance absolue. Il l'avait alors patiemment dressé à répondre à l'appel du Kraken Hammer, cet énorme piston à ressort qu'il avait fait installer sur le pont du Hollandais, avant de le lancer à l'attaque des navires ennemis. Ensembles, ils avaient commencé à écumer les sept mers.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

Le Hollandais Volant s'immobilisa, le tirant brutalement de sa rêverie. Quelques instants plus tard, une puissante onde de choc ébranla tout le navire. L'équipage avait accompli sa tâche… c'était désormais à lui de faire de même. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur son médaillon avant de le glisser autour de son cou, caché sous ses tentacules. Ce geste le surprit lui-même, mais il aurait besoin de tout le réconfort, même infime, qu'il pourrait tirer de ce petit objet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'il fit son apparition sur le pont, tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Gênés, ses hommes n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux. Seul Palifico s'approcha de lui. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis des décennies.

_Capitaine ?_

_- Que tous les hommes se tiennent prêts sur les pièves de travers. A tribord_, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

_- Bien capitaine._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Palifico comprit et s'éloigna. Jones appréciait sa compassion… mais il souhaitait rester seul.

Un seul homme sur le pont ne semblait pas affecté par le tragique de la situation. Arborant un large sourire, Mercer s'avança vers le capitaine. _Ah, Jones, il ne manquait plus que vous pour que la fête puisse commencer._

- _Vous fermez votre gueule enfarinée et vous restez loin de moi, sinon… _Il fit jouer son énorme pince. Ses paroles claquèrent comme un fouet, et le sourire de Mercer s'effaça immédiatement. Sous les railleries de l'équipage, il recula de quelques pas.

_- Ah ! Le chien aboie moins fort quand il ne peut pas se réfugier entre les jambes de son maître…_

Laissant derrière lui un Mercer qui ne savait que répondre, Jones s'approcha du bastingage. Des vagues de plus en plus grosses venaient s'écraser contre les flancs du Hollandais : le Kraken ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de son maître. L'instant d'après, une tête massive creva la surface des flots, et d'énormes yeux jaunes et ronds scrutèrent le pont à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Quand il aperçut son maître, l'animal se hissa contre la coque, faisant craquer la structure du navire sous son poids. Un long tentacule s'éleva dans l'air pour venir se poser sur Jones, faisant voler son chapeau au passage ; malgré sa taille, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant paraissait ridiculement petit et fragile sous l'étreinte du monstre. Des vagues d'émotions l'envahirent alors que l'animal tentait de communiquer avec lui : confiance, affection… et accessoirement une petite faim.

_Mais pourquoi ne lui répondait-t-il pas ?_ Le regard du Kraken se fit interrogateur lorsqu'il sentit la profonde tristesse qui émanait de son maître. Jones sut qu'il était temps d'agir, avant que l'animal ne se pose trop de questions.

_FEU !!!_ Hurla-t-il avec rage.

L'un après l'autre, les canons du Hollandais Volant crachèrent leurs boulets de fonte qui transpercèrent la chair molle du céphalopode. Le tentacule qui enlaçait Jones se raidit, lui broyant les côtes. _Douleur, incompréhension, colère _criait l'animalL'étreinte se resserra encore, coupant presque le souffle du capitaine qui ne chercha pas à se dégager_. Regret, impuissance…amour,_ répondit-il en silence. Le Kraken le relâcha ; il avait comprit. Lentement, il s'enfonça sous les flots qui se tintaient de rouge, sans quitter Jones des yeux, puis disparût. Sans réfléchir, ce dernier jeta son manteau sur le pont et plongea à sa suite.

Le monstre gisait déjà au fond de l'eau, perdant son sang en abondance : les artilleurs du Hollandais Volant n'avaient pas manqué leur cible, tirant parti de sa confiance. Jones s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main contre le corps frémissant de son ami ; il sentait battre son cœur, de plus en plus faiblement. Posant sa tête contre celle du Kraken, il entreprit de le caresser sous les yeux, comme lorsqu'il était encore assez petit pour qu'il le tienne dans ses bras. _Affection, pardon _gémit la bête à l'agonie. _Affection, reconnaissance_, murmura Jones en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la créature ait expiré. A regret, il le quitta alors, non sans une dernière caresse et un serment muet : il tuerait Beckett, et Mercer. De la manière la plus lente et douloureuse possible.

Lorsqu'il remonta sur le pont, ses hommes étaient retournés à leurs postes, attendant ses ordres dans un silence lourd.

_Eh bien voilà un problème de résolu. Ordonnez à vos hommes de mettre le cap vers…_ Mercer ne finit jamais sa phase. De son énorme pince, Jones lui avait asséné un coup terrible en pleine figure ; il s'effondra sur le sol, le nez fracturé. Essuyant son visage ruisselant de sang, il cracha : _vous me paierez ! Lorsque Beckett le saura…_

Jones le saisit à la gorge ; un instant, il songea à lui rompre la nuque, mais il se ravisa. Son heure viendrait, plus tard.

- _Ceci n'est qu'un acompte. Je vous tuerai… et votre tête me servira de figure de proue…_

Il le jeta avec violence sur le sol, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers sa cabine. Personne ne devait voir les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

**FIN **

* * *

**_Ouf, pas facile à écrire cette fin. Je la dédie à tous ceux qui ont perdu un compagnon à poils, à plumes ou à écailles qui leur tenait à coeur._**


End file.
